Thin Walls
by LadyWarfstache
Summary: Jean Havoc has a rather noisy neighbor, but she makes a mean breakfast. After weeks of voyeuristic tendencies, will Elizabeth's breakfasts woo Jean into romance? Pre-Promised Day into Post-Promised Day, for Mature audiences.


"Wait! You're leaving?"

"Yeah. I've got, uh, duty in an hour. So I need to get home and shower,"

"Can't you stay a little longer? I made breakfast,"

I laced up my boots, double knotting the string.

She sounded really upset this morning. Usually they were gone by the time the sun rose. This guy was a rookie. I could almost hear his nervousness through the wall.

"Sorry, no. Bye. Thanks for...uh the nice night."

"Yeah. bye" she said. I listened to her front door closing and his footsteps leaving down the hall and then the nearby crash of her throwing plates and silverware into her sink. I left too, waiting just long enough to avoid seeing her latest date down stairs.

She was rarely there, but for a few weeks every couple months. But when she was home, every weekend was another guy.

"That girl needs to date better men" I muttered to myself, lighting up as I stepped onto the sidewalk.

The next week it was the same. I came home late Saturday night after my patrol and she had someone else with her, laughing and drinking. I went directly to bed hoping I would be asleep before they started at it.

I couldn't have been asleep for more than an hour when they started. I didn't mind listening to her. In fact, sometimes I jacked off listening to her. She was rather hot and the sounds she made... Uhn. Maybe tonight wouldn't be so bad. I pushed my boxers down, slowly running a hand down my length.

"Oh, do that again," she gasped. So I did, cupping my balls after.

"That tickles," she giggled sensually, "Oh!"

I licked my lips, trying to picture what I could be doing to her to make her say that.

"You're giving me goosebumps,"

I trailed my fingers down my ribs, imagining doing it to her. I licked my palm before wrapping my hand back around myself.

"Please," she sighed. I thumbed the crown, spreading the moisture there. She began to pant, small whimpers breaking through. I imagined fingering her while playing with a nipple. I moved my hand faster, letting my fantasy spin with her voice leading the way.

"Oh! Please!"

I pictured rubbing my cock against her pelvis before sliding into her.

"Mmm. Ohhhh"

She would have arched up against me, so I would slide an arm under her waist.

"Oh god,"

I would have picked up one leg, resting it on my chest before beginning to fuck her.

"More!"

I would have picked up her other leg to put on my shoulder, and ran my hands down her thighs before leaning over her, bending her almost in half.

"Oh! Harder! Please"

I would have sat back, grabbing her hips, pulling them against me as I thrust into her

"Don't stop!"

"But I'm so close" I thought, my hand moving in just the right way.

"Oh, god, Oh, god,"

"Oh please cum," I whispered

"I'm so close"

"Me too," I mumbled, my feet planted, thrusting my hips into my hand, the other above my head, grasping the headboard.

"Oh, please" she begged

"Yes!" I answered

"Oh god!"

"I'm about to-"

"OH GOD" she gasped.

"YES!" I exclaimed, my eyes rolling back as I came. I caught my breath before I pushed myself to sitting, pulling off my shirt to wipe up the cum. I rearranged my pillows, falling into a deep sleep.

I woke up at the same time as she did as usual the next morning. I heard her shower while I shaved, humming to herself and then making breakfast while I made coffee. The guy she was with woke up about an hour after us.

"I've got to go," he said, pulling open her front door. I rinsed my mug in the sink.

"But, breakfast," she began.

"God, you're stupid. No man wants breakfast from his one night stand," he said.

"That was rude," I said.

"Well, it's polite to offer your guests breakfast when they spend the night and drool all over your expensive Xingese sheets," she snapped back. I snorted.

"Maybe if you weren't such a slut, you could keep a man ," he said loudly, from the hall now.

"Maybe if you weren't such a drunk, useless, asshole, you could keep a woman," she responded, pride evident in her voice.

A resonating slap rang through the hallway accompanied by a tiny sound she made at the force if the blow. I was out my front door before I even knew what I was doing. I grabbed the guy by his lapels and slammed him against the wall.

"Touch her again, and you'll be eating your next meal through a straw," I growled.

"What are you doing?" She asked, stunned.

"Protecting... You?" I answered, looking over my shoulder at her.

"Gee, thanks, but I can handle this,"

"But he hit you," I said, still holding the guy off the floor. She smiled and stepped up to me, gently removing my hands from his coat. Then she slammed him against the wall.

"You ever hit anyone like that again, you'll be eating the rest of your meals through a straw," she growled, dropping him and glaring at him as he scurried away.

"Do you want breakfast?" She asked, turning to me.

"Sure. I just made coffee. Come on over."

We sat down to eat at my tiny table. I lit a cigarette. She set down a heaping plate of bacon and eggs, the best way to start a Sunday.

"So, I don't think I ever caught your name," I smiled at her.

"Oh, it's Elizabeth. Elizabeth Brooks,"

"Well, Elizabeth Brooks, it's nice to finally meet you. I'm Jean Havoc,"

"Jean," she sighed, like she was rolling the name around like an aged whiskey, "lovely."

We ate, chatting about the weather.  
"Well, Jean. This has been the best breakfast I've had in a long time. Shall we do it again next weekend?"

"Sure, I'm always up for a nice, home cooked meal," I grinned, downing the dregs of my second cup of coffee.

She smiled at me over the rim of her cup.

"I'm always up for company,"


End file.
